A Cup Of Good Intentions
by SugaMama09
Summary: For all my fans that love a little Naraku x Sesshomaru. No smut sadly but rated T for my dirty mouth   ;;
1. A Cup of Good Intentions

Alright! Figured I'd do a little one shot to give me a break from the sequel to The Ifs In Life [yep, still working on it, haven't forgotten about it ;D] & another story I've been working on for quite some time now. So here goes =]

.

..

...

I remember exactly what I was doing, wearing, thinking about & about to do when I saw him. God, it he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen & that's including myself. He was almost the opposite of me: silver hair, white & blue plaid shirt with white cargo shorts, melted honey golden eyes & an impassive expression on his face. I nearly spilled my coffee & broke my neck watching him walk down the street.

Everything in me told me to chase after him & demand he go out with me. My body responded to my thoughts, twitching with the impulse to jump up.

_'What would I say to him?'_

That thought planted me. It would be quite strange to approach someone just to say, "Oh, hey I saw you across the street so I chased you down to tell you that you're gorgeous. Alright, have a nice day, I'll be getting back to my coffee now". He'd probably give me a "Wtf" look & walk away.

_'Come on, Naraku, think! I'll probably never see him again in my life & it's mandatory I make him mine! Someone as sexy as myself deserves to have someone gorgeous like that on his arm'_

Slapping down a couple of bills, I took off down the street towards the impassive angel. I found him standing by the curb, waiting to cross the street, & thanked every god I could think of. I walked up beside him &...stood there.

_'What the fuck are you doing? Say something!'_

One look at this guy up close & (though it's cliche) the world stopped. He was sexy as hell! Immediately my little buddy responded but I had to keep him in my pants for now; most people these days got offended if you wanted to have sex right away. I remembered one of my one night stands long ago told me she wasn't a 2 cent whore.

_'She sure wasn't. I paid two hundred bucks for that bitch & she didn't even suck my dick the way I wanted her to...'_

Focusing on what was happening now, I opened my mouth to say hello...& the guy walked away! I growled & glared at the Walk light, cursing its timing then followed the guy.

_'What should I say, what should I say, what should I say!'_

He turned the corner & I followed fairly far behind. I had to think about what I wanted to say so I couldn't be walking all up on his heels. Hey! Before you judge me I'm not stalking him! I'm just...following him...where ever he goes...but only until I find out what to say to him!

_'Maybe I could just say 'Hey, I see you like the color white. I do too. Makes me think of an angel. You're pretty gorgeous by the wa-'. No, no, no, that's too random. I don't want him to think I'm some rambling idiot'_

I noticed he walked into a jewelry store & grinned. So he likes shiny things, eh? I walked in leisurely & watched him finger the necklaces & rings gingerly, pretending to look at them myself. Hey this necklace was really gorgeous...

Something struck me just then: buy him one of the peices of jewelry I catch him eyeballing! It was fool proof!

As he wandered over to the earrings & body jewelry section (I'd just noticed his ears were peirced & he had a lip ring), I scanned through the necklaces & rings.

_'Should I get him earrings too? What kind? Did he prefer a stud in his lip or a ring?'_

I figured I should just stick to necklaces & rings. I eyed a gold link necklace. Simple, eh? But still classic. I glanced over at him, trying to figure out his style. I couldn't tell if he liked classic things or something a bit more bold. Better go with something bold. With that long silver hair & sensuous eyes he probably liked something loud to compliment himself.

I looked at the rings & saw a large ruby ring set in a circle of diamonds. It was on the expensive side but hey, I could afford to splurge for a gorgeous man. I got the salesman's attention & tapped the glass over the ring.

"Yes, I want to purchase this" I said smoothly.

The man nodded & took out a set of keys, unlocking the case & taking the ring out. "Would you like it gift wrapped, sir?"

I nodded. "Yes, with the peppermint wrapping paper, please"

The man nodded again & set to work. I looked over at the object of my affection to find him staring longingly at the ring the salesman was currently wrapping & felt my heart pounding. Oh man was he going to be happy that ring was for him. Wait...should I give it to him now? Have it sent to him?

_'Oh, God, how the hell will I give this to him? I can't give it to him now, he'll think I'm some sort of creep or something!'_

No, I had to give it to him now. I may never see him again. Just as I was thinking that the salesman got my attention & I paid him, gathered my balls & took a deep breath.

_'Alright Naraku...you got this...just be smooth, make sure your breath is fresh...is that a booger I feel on the edge of my nose? Oh God i cant have him thinking I'm a booger face! But if I reach up & get it that's gross! Ok, ok, just swipe your hand over it...'_

I smoothly ran my hand over my face & lingered a little at my nose, running my index finger over the rim of my nostril & thankfully found nothing. I relaxed & walked over to the man, coming to stand beside him at he gazed at a pair of diamond earrings. He looked up at me with those magnificient eyes & immediately I felt at peace.

"Good afternoon" I said oh so smoothly.

A faint blush dusted his cheeks. I wonder why...? "Hello"

"I hope I do not come across as some sort of creep but I couldn't help but notice you were looking at some of this fine jewelry-"

"So you were following me"

"Pardon?"

He smirked, looking me up & down. "I figured you followed me here. You don't look like the kind of person to come in here"

I cleared my throat nervously. God, I hope he wasn't alarmed or anything, not that he looked like it. He shifted his weight & held out his hand which I shook.

"Sesshomaru" he said

I grinned & leaned forward to kiss his hand. Yeah it was old fashion but most people like that, right?

"I'm Naraku. Such a pleasure meeting you"

The blush that never quite went away got deeper & Sesshomaru smirked bashfully. "Same. Is...is that for your...lover?"

I forgot I was holding the wrapped box behind my back & cleared my throat. "Well...if you mean am I in a realationship, then no. But it is a gift for someone"

His eyes fell. "Oh..."

My heart warmed as I held the box out to him & his eyes lit up like a child's in the Disney Store. "I-is that f-for me?"

I nodded. "Yes, I saw you eyeing it not long ago. I figured it would be a polite though flashy way of telling you how gorgeous you are"

"Oh...God" he whispered breathlessly, "This costed a fortune. I'm sorry, I can't accept that"

I nearly scoffed out loud. He'd _better_ accept it! Because of this ring I can't afford a dinner at Burger King for a while! "No, I insist. It's yours"

Sesshomaru's eyes were wide & in awe as he slowly put the ring on & admired it on his ring finger, his _ring_ finger. I smiled, thinking what an egagement ring would look on that digit.

_'Whoa...baby steps, Naraku, I haven't even asked him out yet'_

He smiled softly, looking up at me with those doe eyes. Oh man, I could get lost in those golden orb-

"Thank you so much, Naraku. I don't know how I can repay you...I-I-"

"You can repay me by allowing me to take you out to eat at your earliest convienance" I interrupted smoothly. I was on a roll today!

He chuckled. "Nice way to woo me. I have to admit, it's pretty original & sweet. So I'll take you up on that"

My heart nearly soared as (mentally, of course) I did a victory dance. "Wonderful"

I whipped out a pen & took his right arm gently & wrote my number on the inside of his forearm. Kissing it, I smiled. "Have a good day"

& with that I smoothly turned on my heel & walked away...only to run into the front door...awesome...

.

..

...

Made it up as I went. I wanted to do something non-sexual that was sweet. Think I did ok =D Review? ^^


	2. A Tablespoon of One Big Mess

I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make a profit off of these stories. I get inspiration from other stories but all of my stories are original for the most part

.

..

...

I grimaced as Naraku's head rebounded off the door & he stood there blinking & shaking his head. It was so hard not to laugh. As he turned to look at me I offered a nervous smile, asking if he was ok. He cleared his throat & lowered his head, nodding & left quickly.

_'Wow...'_

I chuckled & strolled out of the store myself, watching my ring glinting in the sun. Damn it was gorgeous but I had to wonder why he got it for me. I guess he must have really wanted me to go out with him. I shrugged. Whatever. Hopefully this wouldn't become a habit; he seemed like a really nice guy, I wanted to get to know him not how much money he had.

After a day like this it was hard to think of going anywhere else...except to my little brother's house to show off my ring.

.

..

...

...

"Yo, what's up, Maru?"

I rolled my eyes at the ridiculous name but greeted Inuyasha with some dap & a man-hug [AN: Is there any other way to describe it, really o.O?]. I flashed my ring finger in front of him briefly, pretending to mess with my lip ring but Inuyasha, being as oblivious as he was, didn't notice & invited me in.

I waved briefly at Kagome, his wife, & sat on their couch.

"What brings you by, Sesshomaru? Can I get you some tea?" Kagome asked, starting to rise from her place on the love seat. I held up a hand.

"No, I'll get it, thanks. I just wanted to swing by since I haven't in a while"

"Good thing you did. Akako's been asking about you" Inuyasha murmured, sitting by his wife, "I wonder where that tike is-"

"UUUUUUUNCLE !"

I grinned as my nephew came flying from his room, tackling me with the force of a big dog, his arms around my neck.

"There's my big boy! You've gotten stronger, what have you been eating?"

Akako raised his head & gave a huge smile, practically vibrating in excitment. "Mommy said if I eat spinach I'll become as strong as Pie-Pie!"

We all laughed.

"I think you mean Pop-Eye, sweetheart" Kagome said, smiling in adoration.

"Welcome to the gun show, Uncle Maru!" Akako growled playfully, flexing his biceps. I laughed & poked them.

"What, they let these little noise makers in the gun shows now?" I asked playfully, "Guess they think these oozies are too dangerous"

I flexed my biceps & recieved a "Whoa" from Akako, an "Ooh" from Kagome & a "Show off..." from Inuyasha.

Akako's eyes widened even more & his mouth shaped into an O. "Uncle Maru, that's a big ol' ring!"

I smiled & lowered my hand to admire the ring again, thinking of that Naraku guy.

_'Damn he was fine...'_

"Ehhh, nice ring, Maru, did your sugar daddy give it to you?' Inuyasha half joked, leaning over his son's head to catch a glance.

"Actually yes, though I just met him today" I murmured.

"You just met him today & he got you _that?_ Damn either he'd just gotten paid or he _really_ wanted to get in your pant-"

Kagome tossed a pillow at the back of my brother's head, frowning. "Don't talk like that in front of Red"

"Aw, Mama, come on. I'm a man, I can handle it" Akako whined.

Inuyasha chuckled & ran his finger's through the child's silver bangs. "Yeah, yeah. Mind your mom though"

"Yes sir. Hey Maru what's in your pants anyway?"

Kagome choked on her tea, Inuyasha slapped a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh that began to bubble up & I froze, unsure of what to say.

"Uh...well, I have, umm...things that kids would find very boring"

_'What a lame answer...'_

"Really? Like what?"

"Er...like...vegetables...&...& umm...a list of chores to do"

Akako made a face. "What the hell, Uncle Maru? Why do you have those in your pants-"

Inuyasha tugged firmly on the toddler's puppy ears on the top of his head. "Hey, hey, what have I told you about repeating the things I say?"

"You said not to say them" Akako answered dejectedly, lowering his head.

"Maybe you should be careful about what you say around him then, moron" I said, picking Akako up & setting him in my lap. He immediately laid his head on my shoulder.

"_Thank_ you! I've been telling Yasha that since Akako could speak!" Kagome stated & Inuyasha flashed her an innocent grin.

"I'm just building his vocabulary, babe"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, but when he starts behaving like you I'll let you deal with it"

.

..

...

...

As I was leaving Akako begged me to come back tomorrow so I promised him I would. He was an addictive kid, I couldn't get enough of him. Just then I remember how disappointed my mom was when I came out to her a few years ago. She wanted grand children from my seed, not someone else's. But I joked that I'd get some broad pregnant just for her & I thought it was funny until she seemed to be dead serious about it so I never brought it up again.

I swung by a burger joint & got me a few items then headed home. It felt like it'd been a long day but with no classes I really hadn't done much. Still had to find mom something for her birthday though. Maybe I'll go back to the jewelry store & get her something. Hell I might even see...

I looked down at my forearm & was absolutely relieved to see that though his number had faded I could still see it. I dropped everything & snatched up the phone, only to pause & hold it to my chest. What would I say to him? "Hey, I just called to let you know I can still read your number on my arm. Ok, have a nice night, bye"?

_'Well every guy could talk about sex, right? Right! We could just talk about sex & he'd think I'm a whore!'_

I sat down & sighed. Maybe I'll just try & let it flow, eh? I'm pretty fucking sure I'm not the only person who is nervous about this kind of thing. I dialed the number slowly & waited as with each ring my heart beat faster & faster. Then...

"Hello?"

"Hi...Naraku. It's umm...it's me..."

"Me? Who's me?"

"Oh, uh...Ses-Sesshomaru" _Smooth. Real smooth..._

"Ah, the epitome of gorgeousness in the jewelry store"

I blushed furiously & laughed weakly. "Uh...yeah, I guess..."

"So how are you tonight? What are you up to?"

"Nothing, for once. No classes today so there's no homework to be done. How about yourself?"

"Oh...not much...just laying in this...large bed for two...sweatpants, hair tied, chillin' with no make up on..."

I burst out laughing. "I never took you to be the kind of guy to wear make up"

"Well from time to time a guy has to get in touch with his feminine side, whether to walk in a woman's shoes or to satisfy his curiosity"

"So...you wear make up?"

"Hell naw, what the hell do I look like?" he asked, laughing. I laughed too. His speech is different than when we were in the store. This tone makes me more comfortable, like he isn't looking down on me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked suddenly, in a husky voice. I gulped.

"Uh...well actually I was thinking about how your speech is more relaxed now than it was earlier &...I like that"

"Oh? Well that's good to hear. To be honest I only talk that way to impress people"

"Ah, so I'm not the only one you've sweet talked, eh?" I asked, eyebrow raising.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Uh...well I mean when trying to get a job interview & all..."

I smiled. "I understand. So...Mr. Naraku-"

"Call me Daddy"

I laughed. "& why should I call you something you're not?"

"No idea, really. I've just always wanted to be called that & I think I'll love the way it rolls off your tongue"

"I'm sure you'd like a lot of things about my tongue" I said in a unexpected seductive voice. It made my eyes go wide. Did I _really_ just try to seduce him?

He let out a jusky bark of a laugh. "I'm sure I would. I'd love to take you up on that one da-"

Suddenly somewhere in the background of Naraku's side of the line came a crash & the first thing I thought was, _'Oh shit someone just broke into his house'_.

"Uhh...hold on a minute" he said quickly & I heard bare feet pattering some ways away. Then...

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard him yell.

"You never called me back! What the hell is your problem?" I heard a female scream.

"What the fuck! You broke my mom's vase!"

"Fuck yo' mama's vase! Why you ain't call me?"

"Why the hell are you breaking into my house over a damn phone call?"

"Cause I'm pregnant! & I only had sex with you!"

My heart stopped, dropped & rolled...all the way to the pits of my belly. He had sex with a chick? How long ago? Was he still with her or not? Something about this situation was giving me a bad feeling. I heard another crash & Naraku swearing.

"I never had sex with you! I only made out with you on prom night & last time I checked you don't get pregnant from kissing!" he shouted.

"I got a video of us fucking right here on this tape! I figured you wouldn't take responsibility..." the woman's voice trailed off as she walked farther away & Naraku followed her, asking her why the hell would she tape herself & someone fucking since he was pretty fucking sure he never had sex with her.

I sat there, staring at the wall, eyes glazed over. I honestly didn't know what to do or who to believe. If that is his baby, then of course I'd let him go quickly. I can already tell there will be baby mama drama. But what if it wasn't? Was that woman lying or was she mistaken? Why would she lie, if that was the case? Too many questions to answer so I hung up.

.

..

...

...

Not a day went by that I didn't regret hanging up on Naraku. I should have found out if that woman was telling the truth. But instead I let my head guide me. I rolled out of bed & went to go brush my teeth. I had a final to ace today; I couldn't be sitting around here like a heartbroken fool...even though my feelings were...a little hurt.

I shrugged it off & got ready then went to class. I sat near the back, away from the crowd. I wasn't anti-social but I didn't like being around a lot of people. The professor walked in, set a couple of rules & passed out the test booklet. Once he prompted us to open it I snatched up my pencil & went to work.

_'Oh damn...I forgot the forumula...'_

_'Shit what the hell am I supposed to do with this variable...?'_

_'Why is the X here...?'_

_'Ya know it would be SO much easier if this was here-'_

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. It was hard to concentrate when there's a certain someone on your mind. I made a promise to myself to call him when I get out of class so we can clear some things up & maybe I'd feel better-

"Sir, they are testing, you're not allowed to come in-"

I looked up & noticed my professor was standing at the door, trying to push whoever he was talking away.

"I'll just need a second. It's really important" I heard a familiar voice say.

"It'll have to wait until they're done testing, sir"

"It's too urgent to wait!"

My professor sighed & stepped back fully into the classroom & a head peeked in...the head of that gorgeous man, Naraku & my heart rate immediately picked up.

"Sesshomaru" the professor said in a tired voice, "This man would like to speak to you outside. Make it quick"

I stood slowly & practically glided down the steps to the door & out into the hallway where Naraku waited. I closed the door & crossed my arms, hoping I looked disappointed in him.

"So..." I started.

"I want to apologize for the other night while we were on the phone" he started in a low voice, "I'm going to come clean so there will be no surprises..."

My heart dropped. _'Oh shit that really was his baby! Oh my God what am I gunna do-'_

"I was in a relationship with the woman that you heard but I broke up with her two months ago. It just...it wouldn't have worked out between us. We never had sex so I knew she was lying"

"What about that tape she claimed she had?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naraku grinned but not out of humor. He actually looked irritated. "Turns out the guy in the video wasn't me. At the time the video was filmed she had gotten drunk at a party that we both went to & she ended up going back home with another guy with long, black hair. So...yeah" he finished.

I felt bad. All this time I was kind of pissed at him & it wasn't even his fault. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No need to be. I would have been just as suspicious as you, if not more" he said, smirking in humor this time. God I loved his smile.

He walked forward & wrapped his arms around me, breathing in my scent at my neck.

"God, you smell good" he whispered.

I blushed faintly then realized something. "Wait, how the hell did you know I went to school, much less where I went?"

Naraku straightened & gave me a sly smile. "I have connections"

The door to the classroom opened & my professor stepped out, looking stern. "Alright, alright. No PDA in the halls & anyway he has a test to finish"

"Yeah, yeah" Naraku gumbled & kissed the pulse at my neck, causing me to blush harder. I smirked & nodded to my professor so he would go back in the classroom then looked Naraku in the eye.

"I'll see you soon?"

The dark haired man nodded twice, eyes glowing. "Definitely"

I smiled a little wider then walked back in class. Right as I was begining to ascend the stairs back to my seat I heard my name being called & turned around only to have my lips captured in a kiss & my body tipped at a 45 degree angle, Casanova style.

Naraku didn't let the kiss last long, only enough to bring the messege across then he straightened me back up, winked & walked out the class. I stood there until the whoops & cat calls brought me back to reality & I walked to my seat, face beet-red.

.

..

...

3


	3. A Dash Of Overreaction

I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah

.

..

...

...

...

I sped down the road, doing 75 & not giving a damn. I felt good! I figured Sesshomaru's lips were as soft as they looked but damn, what a kiss! I felt butterflies of anticipation bouncing off my stomach walls as I thought of the next time I'd kiss him.

_'Oh & there will be a next time, whether I have to steal it ask for it'_

Now that I got my daydreaming out of the way, I had to figure out where I was going cause I had absolutely no clue. I wasn't sure of where I was so I executed a quick U-Turn & headed back towards the city. I was too restless to think about what to do though. I felt like running! As the humans say, I was on cloud nine.

.

..

...

I strolled into my sister's hair & make up salon & flopped into a chair. One of the employees, Kanna, came from the back where they did eyebrows & gave me a small bow.

"Hello, Naraku. What service are you looking to have done?"

I waved at her dismissively. "I've told you about that bowing. You've known me for so long you can just greet me with a 'hey' or something"

"As you wish" she replied emotionlessly.

_'Sheesh what a stiff'_

"Tell Kagura I'd like my hair trimmed a few inches. My ends are starting to split"

Kanna nodded & retreated behind the curtain to retrive my sis. Kagura walked out eventually & grabbed a pair of scissors on her way over to me.

"Hey, little sis how's business?"

She glared at me. "As if you care. Why did you really come here? You know you don't care much for me nor your damn ends"

I felt her pick up a handful of my hair & begin snipping. "True enough but I couldn't help but run over to tell about this guy-"

"Hey, whoa now, I don't need to know how loud he made you moan or some shit. There are some things you **really don't ** have to tell me"

"Shut up, I wasn't even going to tell you that! & you say **I'm ** perverted? Shit"

"Yeah, yeah. So what about this guy?"

"I met him last week while I was at that little cafe down the street from the university. You know the one by the strip clu-"

"Yes! I know about it! Get on with the damn story"

"Stop interrupting me! You know that makes me lose my fucking train of thought!"

Kagura sighed & I could almost see her rolling her eyes, shifting her weight to her other leg. "Oh my God..."

"Right. So anyway I saw him walking down the street & I followed him to a jewelry store-"

"Fucking stalker..."

"Shut the hell up! Anyway I got him this ring he was eyeballing & he was all happy. Man, Rah, you gatta see this guy. He is almost as gorgeous as Iam"

"First of all don't call me by that damn nickname. Once I turned 15 I dropped that. Second of all you're not even gorgeous so you just made him sound really ugly"

"Hey, fuck you, alright?"

"You're about as gorgeous as Elton John on crack...just a more evil looking version"

"You do realize we're faternal twins, right?"

"I never got cocky about my looks but yeah I do realize that. We may look alike but I look better than you"

She gave the back of my head a little flick to let me know she was done & I stood, turning to glare at her slightly. "If you look better than me then why are you still single eh?"

Kagura started sweeping up the bits of hair off the floor. "It's because I choose to be"

"No it's because you're a damn bitch & no one wants you"

"I told you about calling me a bitch. Getting compliments from you makes me feel like taking a shower now get out of my shop"

.

..

...

I sat at home with my phone in my hand. It was getting easier calling Sesshomaru since I know he doesn't mind. But tonight was different; tonight I was going to ask him out on a date & for some reason I was afraid of rejection. Yeah I know what you're thinking: how can a guy as attractive as I am get rejected? I honestly don't know but it could definitely happen. I took a deep breath & sighed, dialing his number & half hoping he wouldn't pick up.

"Hello?"

_'Ok...here goes...'_

Hey! Sessh, babe what are you doing this weekend?"

He chuckled. "Hi, I'm fine thanks for asking"

"Oh, sorry-"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm not doing anything this weekend. What's up?"

"Ohh, umm...nothing, nothing...I just, uh...I wanted to..."

_'Ugh you fucking moron! Spit it all, damn it!'_

"Naraku is everything o-"

"Will you go out with me this weekend?" I practically shouted & cringed, waiting for his answer. His snickering wasn't helping the situation.

"Is that what's got you so tongue tied? Asking me out?"

"Er, well yeah...I just...no one likes to be rejected & I was just hoping..."

"I told you when I first met you I would, silly"

I blinked. He sure did. "Yeah well...I didn't know if you'd changed your mind or something. My sister thinks I look evil so I didn't know if I made you uncomfortable...an evil version of Elton John, to be exact...on crack...that's what she sai-"

Sesshomaru burst out laughing, his mouth away from the phone, I could tell. I thanked God it wasn't one of those annoying, hysterical laughs that make you want to through a chair at the person. It was one of those laughs that made you smile because it sounded pleasant.

After about a minute he calmed down & took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, that was wrong to laugh at"

"No, not at all. I don't mind"

He chuckled a few more times. "That was hilarious. I'll have to use that on my brother"

"You have a brother, eh? Is he single?"

"No, he's married"

"Aw, looks like my sister will have to stay single a little longer then"

I could see him smiling. "So what day are you planning on taking me out?"

"Saturday at seven?"

"Sounds good. Wear something formal?"

"I prefer nothing at all but if you must be clothed then dress casually"

Sesshomaru chuckled again. "Bye, Naraku. Have fun masterbating to that image"

"I wil-wait, what?"

Click.

.

..

...

I paced the length of my room, a ball of nerves. My hair would poof out too much...then it'd be too flat. My clothes didn't look right. The muscles in my face wouldn't relax so I kind of looked like I was surprised. Nothing seemed to match.

_'ARGH! What the hell am I going to wear?'_

I flopped on my bed & ran my fingers through my hair in aggravation. He said dress casually...what did I have that would look good on a casual date. I had tons of jeans but the only kind of shoes I had were flip flops [too casual], dress shoes [too formal], boots [inappropiate] & sneakers...hmm, would sneakers be considered too casual?

I paired up one of my favorite white button down shirts with some jeans & my white Vans, looked in the mirror...& smiled a little. Close to perfect! Now if only I could find something to do with my hair...

"Seeeeeesh, it's six fifty, get a move-on!"

"Rin! Come in here, I don't know what to do with my hair!"

She sighed & knocked lightly. "Are you decent?"

"Of couse I'm decent, not that you haven't seen me naked anyway"

"Look, I only went into your room to borrow your shaver. How was I supposed to know you were jacking off?"

"You could've knocked..."

"I thought you were sleeping!"

I growled. "Look! I got ten minutes to do something to my hair so I don't have much time for this!"

"Stop yelling at me! I'm trying to figure out how to not make you look even more girly than you already do"

"What? These clothes are perfectly masculine!"

"Your face, genius, now sit"

I sighed & sat on my bed while Rin climbed behind me, grabbing my brush. I noticed the ring Naraku had given me & slipped it on, smiling slightly, remembering the day we met.

"God, all this hair...you have any idea how you want it?"

"Not at all"

"Alright..."

.

..

~*~*~ 9 minutes later ~*~*~

.

..

"Rin, he's going to be here any minute!"

"Ok, ok, I'm done"

**Ding dong!**

I stood quickly & grabbed my keys, wallet & phone, rushing towards the front door.

"It'd better look good" I grumbled to her

"You look fine. Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Rin..." I said slowly, turning to look at her, "The only thing you **wouldn't** do is work"

She winked. "You damn skippy"

I rolled my eyes & opened the door to reveal Naraku, dressed in a dark red button down shirt that really complimented his eyes & made them look seductive, black pants & black shoes. Immediately his eyes roamed my body & he smiled appreciatively.

"Well, good evening" he said, smiling.

I only smiled in response. I knew I'd feel goofy as hell saying good evening. Turning to Rin, I waved.

"Have fun"

"I will" she answered with a smile that screamed she was going to do something I probably don't want to know about.

.

..

...

I sat in the restaurant, fidgetting. I didn't know how my hair looked so it made me feel self-conscious & now I was starting to regret the choice of clothing I picked. I should've worn slacks, I should've dressed a little more formally, I should've done this, I should've done that-

"Are you okay? You seem restless"

I looked up into Naraku's eyes & my thigh trembled. Kind of funny how an innocent look can turn one on...

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just fine...you?"

He lifted an eyebrow but smiled. "I'm awesome though I'd like you to talk a little more"

"O-okay. What do you want me to talk about?"

"Yourself"

I made "uh", "um" & "er" noises while he sipped his wine, waiting. "Well, I'm 24, I graduated from high school when I was 17 & started college that same year. I'm in my final year of college though I'm considering getting a Ph.D"

"In...?"

"French. I'd like to be a French linguist [AN: translator]"

"Really now? Say something in French for me"

_'Damn I hate when people ask me this...'_

"Umm...je m'appelle Sesshoma-"

"No, no, say something I'd have to guess"

"Umm...je ne sais pas qui parler?" [I don't know what to say]

He chuckled. "I could guess that but I'll let it slide..."

Unconsciously I tuned him out & started fidgeting again. I was anxious to get out of there as I felt eyes on my back & even though I wanted to check my hair I was also afraid it would look a "hot mess", as Rin would say.

"...Sesshomaru? Hey, Earth to earthling?"

I jerked my head up & gave Naraku an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I'm just..."

"Bored? We can go somewhere else, ya know?"

"No, no, it's fine"

"Babe, you look fine, stop being so restless. You're going to have a melt down" he said smiling.

& then I saw it: a stain on my shirt.

_'AH! Ohmigod, oh shit, I don't want him to think I'm too broke to wash my clothes! Oh damn I gatta get to the bathroom & wash this off!_'

"-Guess you should lay off the caffine, eh?"

I forced a smile & quickly dabbed my lips. "Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom"

As I threw my napkin down on the table, it knocked my glass of wine over, which spilled all over the white table cloth, fell onto a plate, which caused the glass to break & Naraku jumped up so quickly to avoid the seeping red liquid that he startled a passing waiter & made him drop the food he was carrying to a table across the room.

_'Oh...shit...'_

.

..

...

...

3


	4. I Assume You Know The Rest

Still don't own Inuyasha

.

..

...

...

I sat there frozen, my mouth in the shape of an O most likely as I stared at Naraku in utter shock. He recovered quickly, repeatedly apologizing to the waiter & helping him clean up while I continued to sit there like a bump on a log.

_'He probably thinks I'm some clumpy, idiotic dork now...'_

Before I knew it I bolted to the restroom, ready to drop into a large hole & hide there. Talk about embarassing! He takes me to this upscale, lovely restaurant & make a damn fool of myself!

For some reason I felt out of breath & my hands were shaking. I mean yeah I was embarassed but damn...

& then suddenly I was angry with myself. Why did I have to be such a damn ball of nerves? It only made everything three times more complicated but if I could help it, it probably wouldn't happen.

I heard someone coming & darted into a stall, leaning against one of the walls. I was afraid it would be the waiter, chasing after me to tell me I had to pay for the peoples' food I made him waste, or the manager telling me I had to pay for the glass or worse, Naraku. Thankfully it was none of the above. Just some guy...who apparently ate something that didn't agree with him. The loud _PLOP_'s, wet farts & messy random smacks in the toilet water made me gag, not to mention I threw up a little in my mouth a few times.

I covered my nose & struggled not to yell, "EWW, you sick bastard!", sighing in relief when he flushed the toilet & left...without washing his damn hands.

_'Disgusting humans...'_

I accidently inhaled through my nose & had a mini-seizure, the smell the man left raping my nose. I slammed out of the stall & walked out quickly then decided to go outside at the last minute. I couldn't face Naraku right now. He probably already paid the bill & left, not that I'd blame him. If I were him I would've walked out long ago.

I sat down on the curb, wrapping my arms around myself & resting my forehead on my raised knees. I ruined everything. He had it all planned out & I fucked it up. Now usually I wasn't this hard on myself; I usually mentally told myself to suck it up & make sure I do better next time. But when you really like someone the way I liked Naraku...little things can become a big deal & it takes a toll on you...or both of you.

For the first time in a very long time I felt like crying. I allowed a few tears to escape down my lower eyelashes & fall onto my thighs, making sure to breath deeply so no one noticed the sobs I barely held back. I promised myself that when I get home I'd allow myself to grab my teddy bear out the closet & a thick blanket, a large bucket of ice cream & watch some sappy romantic movie, maybe even play some sappy music. That made me feel a tad bit better.

A car slowed & stopped in front of me, the driver giving the horn a honk.

"Hey, baby, how much for one night?"

"Fuck off, assho-!" I growled then looked up & saw it was Naraku, "Oh, shit, I'm sorry, Naraku, I didn't know-"

He turned off the car & came & sat close enough to me to touch my shoulder with his. "Hey..." he whispered, "Why are you out here?"

"After that horrific event in there I didn't want to face the staff"

"Bah...it was just a little accident, I'm sure stuff like that happens all the time"

"Naraku, that's not the point! I made myself look like some fucking moron when you probably worked your ass off to get the money to bring me here"

He stayed silent. I looked up at him to find him staring at me, his eyes reading understanding, melting into sadness when he saw the tears on my eyelashes. Wiping them away with his thumb his brows furrowed very slightly.

"It's ok...to not be perfect, Sesshomaru. You don't have to put up a front with me. If you feel like I'm trying to make you act a certain way then I sincerely apologize as it wasn't my inten-"

"That"

He blinked. "That what?"

"That. When you speak properly. It makes me feel like you think you're better than me because I don't talk that way"

Naraku cupped my cheek, looking deep into my eyes. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm kind of to blame because I put up a front, pretending to be rich & so proper to impress you. But it's hard to be fake when I'm around you. I had to make an conscious effort to speak properly but every once in a while I forget"

"Like when we were on the phone..." I whispered.

"Exactly. You caught me by surprise & I was so happy to hear from you, all that "trying to impress him" shit just flew out the window & I just made conversation as we went"

"That's what I want you to do from now on. Don't try to impress me anymore, I like you even more when you are yourself because you help me relax"

"I will do that. & I want you to not get so worked up, ok?"

I nodded & unconsciously fingered the ring. Naraku grinned & picked up the hand with the ring on it, running his index finger over it.

"So...you aren't rich?" I asked out of the blue.

He looked up at me sheepishly & chuckled, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no. I had been saving up to go visit some friends a good distance away & _voila_, you came into my life"

"Or rather you stalked me & woo'ed me into your life"

He smiled & I laid my head on his shoulder. Could things get any better?

Oh, yes...it could.

.

..

...

After a good minute of talking on the curb, talking in the car, stopping by Wal-Mart to pick up some snacks since we didn't get to eat (we just paid for the wine), eating & talking in the park on top of my car & talking on the way back to his house...we had to unfortunately end the night.

God knows how much I wanted to follow him in, go to his bedroom & have him let the neighbors know what my name is but that would have to wait. Didn't want to rush things.

Sesshomaru held my hand, leading me up to his front door, both of us walking slowly (I was only walking slowly to stare at that nice ass of his). When we got to his door, he turned around & wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I had a wonderful time...minus the accident at the restaurant" he whispered.

I smiled. "Same. We should definitely do it again...minus the accident at the restaurant"

We chuckled & then he leaned in for a kiss so I gave it to him. & **boy** did he know how to kiss!

With this being our first date I didn't want to come off too strong so I was going to keep it simple then he slipped his tongue into my mouth & I was half tempted to haul his beautiful ass back to my car so we could steam up the windows...but that'll be for another time.

His tongue was simply wicked, wrapping around mine twice (gatta love that long demon tongue) & running over the roof of my mouth. There was no way I was going to let him dominate me so I did the same, tasting his sweet cavern & running my tongue over those lovely lips.

By the time we were done both of us were out of breath & a pink dusting reached across his nose.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I'd ask you to come in if I didn't mind looking like a hoe. I don't want you to think I let every man I go out on a date with come inside"

"You wouldn't like a hoe but it's fine. Maybe next time" I said & mentally kicked myself.

_'Most people would've only brought that up so you say, "Oh no you won't look like a hoe at all. I'll tell you what, I'll go get a change of clothes, come back & go inside then when we wake up I can change & the neighbors won't suspect a thing, not that we care anyway", you moron. You just blew your chance'_

He nodded, looking a bit let-down. "Yeah. Next time. Thank you for tonight, Naraku. I really enjoyed it"

"Anytime. & so did I"

I kissed him again, a simple one this time, & he sighed happily. I pulled back & gave him one of my famous winks & turned to walk away.

Just for good measure I kicked myself mentally again. I could've gotten some noogie but nooo I just **had **to be a gentleman & deny myself! Who in the **hell ** does that nowadays? I clenched my hands into fists & promised to refrain from masterbating tonight as punishmen-

I felt his arms being thrown around my neck again & he kissed my neck.

"Fuck next time, let's do it now" he growled seductively & grabbed my arm, yanking me into the dark house.

SCORE!

.

..

...

...

Fini 3


	5. Author's Note

My flash drive suddenly died & unfortunately 3 stories I was working on were on it. If anyone knows how I can recover the shit I have on it I would GREATLY appreciate it if you'd let me know.

So…sorry for any disappoints or letdowns. I'm pretty fucking pissed my damn self, considering I should have backed them up onto my new laptop. But what's done is done. I just hope I can get my stories off the stupid thing.


End file.
